


Taboo Love

by Slwmtiondaylite



Series: Simple Words [10]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-27
Updated: 2009-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slwmtiondaylite/pseuds/Slwmtiondaylite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He shouldn't feel this – this forbidden pleasure. But he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taboo Love

Ecstasy. Pleasure. Desire.

These emotions flowed through his veins without reservation.

He shouldn't.

He shouldn't feel this – this forbidden pleasure – as her lips met his and their bodies joined as one.

He shouldn't.

But he did.

Perhaps it was the forbiddance that drove him to this act.

Perhaps he was tired of following rules and regulations, decrees and doctrines.

Rules and regulations say no.

Decrees and doctrines say it is illogical.

But as she arched her back against him, crying his name, and he joined her, spiraling, he felt complete.

And he realized there was nothing taboo, forbidden about love.


End file.
